


Tent

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris invites Jack to his wagon for sex.





	Tent

For an all-powerful magician, it was strange that Ydris still sent text messages.This message made Jack blush, though.

_“There is a tent in my wagon. Thinking of you. –Y”_

Jack didn’t hesitate before sending back his own message. Phone sex was fun, but sometimes, the real thing was even better.

 _“Be there in five.”_ Jack was, once again, very grateful for the trailer that Ydris had decided to put on Nilmer’s Highland. He left his horse outside to crop at the grass, and stepped inside the wagon.

Ydris was sitting there on his bed, legs spread slightly apart and one hand supporting the tent pole that he was currently sporting. Jack immediately felt his own cock stirring in response, and he fumbled with his belt and the fly of his jeans to get them off now.

“Happy to see me?” asked Jack. Ydris smiled, giving his cock another stroke.

“I’ll be even happier to see you on your knees,” said Ydris. Finally managing to discard his pants, Jack got onto the bed and reached a hand out to stroke the magician’s cock. Ydris moaned. “Wait.” He turned so that both were on the bed facing each other. Jack could feel his own cock hardening, and he moaned when Ydris stroked it. But what he really wanted was to see the tall, proud magician moaning and bucking his hips up into Jack’s hand.

“Let me do you first,” said Jack.

“Ah, but don’t you want me to fuck you?” asked Ydris.

“You’re magic, you can be ready again immediately,” said Jack.

“Fair point,” said Ydris. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done that. He took his hand away from his cock and leaned back on his hands, though he longed to reach out and stroke Jack’s cock again. It looked so inviting. And then Jack’s tongue was stroking along his cock and flicking at the tip, and Ydris moaned and swore.

“A little lube?” asked Jack. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” In an instant, his fingers and palm were slick with it, and Jack thanked his boyfriend by beginning to pump his fist up and down Ydris’ cock. Dating a magician was so convenient sometimes. Ydris moaned louder, tipping his head back. Jack leaned in and flicked his tongue over the tip again, amused that the lube tasted like blueberry. He laughed, his breath ghosting over the bare, sensitive skin.

“Oh, Jack,” Ydris moaned, bucking his hips up a little.

“Is the flavour a comment on my hair?” asked Jack.

“Perhaps,” said Ydris. It definitely was.

Jack didn’t seem to mind if it was, though. Instead, he bent his head down and wrapped his lips around Ydris’ cock while still stroking it. Ydris lost himself to the pleasure of Jack’s tongue and lips and hand, and he knew that he probably looked completely wanton but he didn’t care. Jack knew exactly what he was doing. And then Ydris felt the fingers of Jack’s other hand prodding at his entrance, and he moaned and clutched the sheets of his bed.

“Are you trying to kill me?” asked Ydris. If Jack fingered him on top of all this, he might just lose himself completely. And he didn’t like to lose composure, but for Jack, he would. He was already so close that he was leaking precum. Jack twitched his fingers, and Ydris gave him what he wanted.

Jack circled the tight little ring with a lube-slick finger, touching just enough to make Ydris moan, and then slipped a finger inside. He moved it around, stretching his boyfriend open, until he could add another finger. And then a third. Ydris saw Jack glance down at his cock, and immediately made the connection. Jack didn’t even have to ask for more lube.

“A role-reversal, hm?” asked Ydris.

“What can I say? I like seeing you like this,” said Jack. “Think you’re ready?”

“I can’t promise I’ll last long,” said Ydris.

“Even better,” said Jack. Ydris added a little more space on the bed so he could lie down, and then Jack made sure he had enough lube before positioning himself correctly.

“Don’t be nervous,” said Ydris, looking up at him. “If it hurts, I can just adjust things.”

“I know,” said Jack. He finally pushed in slowly, and Ydris moaned and moved his hips to get more comfortable.

“You can move now,” said Ydris. He’d been prepared enough so that he wouldn’t be hurt, but he wasn’t prepared for just how good it would feel to have his boyfriend inside him. He moaned with every movement Jack made, arching his back and hoping that it wouldn’t hurt. To his surprise, it had the complete opposite effect. Ydris moaned loudly, seeing stars (it would have been literally if he could just remember the spell).

“Ah, so that’s where it is,” said Jack. He kept thrusting in this position, Ydris moaning louder every time he hit that spot. Ydris’ moans were only turning Jack on more.

“Jack!” Ydris moaned loudly, cum spilling out of his cock and splattering onto both their stomachs. Jack shivered in delight at the warm feeling, wanting to rub Ydris’ cock and lick the cum from his hand. But he knew that Ydris would enjoy it a hell of a lot more if he kept going. So Jack did, fucking Ydris a little harder. Ydris kept moaning loudly as every thrust brushed his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him. 

And, in turn, Ydris’ pleasure was spurring on Jack’s orgasm as he clenched around Jack’s cock. It felt amazing, and Jack began to moan a little louder at what Ydris was unintentionally doing. Jack thrust a little faster, deciding to let Ydris relax a little so he could reach his own orgasm. It was a little tiring, being on top like this, but worth it to see Ydris moaning like that. And to know that he was the cause of it. Finally, Jack felt his orgasm hit and moaned louder as he thrust deeper into Ydris. Before he could collapse, though, Jack pulled out of Ydris and then relaxed on top of his boyfriend. Ydris kissed him, his fingers slowly weaving through the damp, sweaty blue strands of Jack’s hair.

“You’re quite good at that,” said Ydris.

“I learned from you,” said Jack, panting. Ydris kissed him again.

“Then you learned from the best,” said Ydris. Jack chuckled breathlessly.


End file.
